


no need for concern (healthy lifestyles are overrated anyway)

by iPhone



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Chloe is on a health kick and she wants to bring Beca along for the ride. Beca hates Chloe’s selected “health guru”.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007427
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	no need for concern (healthy lifestyles are overrated anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> [Anonymous Prompt—#17 on the prompt list](https://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/post/634285878945185792/otp-drabble-challenge): “The salad here is really good.” - “Do I look like a fucking rabbit?”

There are many benefits to dating Chloe Beale—Beca could make a whole damn list if she wanted to make a list. Chloe is kind, smart, and hot as fuck—dating Chloe honestly makes _Beca_ look better, if she’s being honest and they’ve both wanted this for so long that Beca isn’t sure that anything in the world would make her think otherwise.

At this point, she doesn’t even care that their friends think she’s beyond whipped. She is. Sue her.

However, there’s just _one_ thing that Beca isn’t certain about. Something that doesn’t necessarily fall into the “pros” side of her relationship with Chloe.

Aubrey Posen.

Most of the gripes from their shared acapella past have been put to rest for good, but Aubrey still somehow manages to get on Beca’s nerves in ways that only Aubrey Posen can, but it’s something that Beca is only willing to work with because Aubrey is Chloe’s friend and Aubrey is a significant part of Chloe’s life—enough so that Beca often finds Aubrey in Chloe’s apartment whenever she heads over to her girlfriend’s place after a long day of work in the studio.

Beca can’t really find it in her to be concerned though. Aubrey is still a _friend_ and as Beca often finds herself simply leaning against Chloe’s side, nonchalantly scrolling through her social media, she doesn’t really mind Aubrey’s presence at all. It’s nice, feeling that sense of fullness again in her heart, especially since most of their old Bellas crew is scattered across the country. It’s nice, having family.

It’s nice being part of a family, Beca often thinks as Chloe’s arm curls comfortably around her shoulder like it has often belonged.

The issue with family, however, is how fucking nosy they are.

Like _now_ for instance—Aubrey sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. Into Chloe’s personal life, it seems. Beca isn’t entirely sure because she hasn’t been paying total attention.

“I just think it’d be a good idea to pick up a health regimen or two. Just as a trial period.”

Beca isn’t sure why Aubrey is bothering. Chloe is probably the healthiest person Beca knows. Whenever she sleeps over at Chloe’s apartment or vice versa, Chloe is _always_ up at the asscrack of dawn doing yoga or pilates or going on a “short run” (usually always paired with an equally chipper “wanna come, Bec?” to which Beca manages one singular grunt in response. In the negative, obviously).

“Bec, what do you think?”

Beca tilts her head up, lazily catching Chloe’s eye. Chloe grins back at her, blindingly sunny, squeezing her side for good measure.

“What do I think about...?”

“Trial-running through one of Aubrey’s—”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Aubrey asks from the other couch.

Beca sighs, resettling comfortably against her girlfriend. “No, I don’t want to be your little lab rat.”

Chloe coos at her, making Beca’s ears heat up because Chloe _knows_ exactly what those sounds do to her, damnit—and fuck, Aubrey’s glaring at her now. “You wouldn’t be a lab rat, Beca,” Chloe assures her. “I’d do it too. And just. You know.”

“What,” Beca sighs, exasperated. She leans away, crossing her legs on the couch as she does so. She thinks she knows what Chloe will say.

“You were just...pretty sick when you got back from your tour. And your workload isn’t...lightening any time soon. So...please. Just try this out.”

Beca grimaces, glancing down at her own lap in guilt. The sheer concern and love in Chloe’s eyes had been enough to tide her over. The mere _reminder_ that she had been overworked and excessively stressed is additional fodder.

“I kind of want you to stick around for a while,” Chloe adds.

And there’s _that._ Quite the compelling case and obviously now something Beca herself has been thinking about, whether she’d care to admit it or not. The idea of the future—a _shared_ future, nonetheless—with the woman she’s in love with. Yeah. That’s pretty compelling.

“You’re so sappy,” Beca mumbles, but she allows Chloe to pull her into a quick hug, quickly tilting her head to catch Chloe’s incoming kiss while Aubrey kindly ignores them. Beca is adept at ignoring her too.

* * *

It’s a good idea in _theory_ , but Beca kind of _likes_ eating her quick and unhealthy foods. She’s down with some of the things Aubrey has suggested thus far like the occasional green juice. Drinking decaf and limited amounts of tea. More water. Those kinds of changes are fairly easy to make.

(Chloe has been persuasive in her own way and honestly, if Beca had known how much her own health would be a turn on for Chloe Beale, she would have started getting up at the asscrack of dawn too. Willingly.)

It’s when Aubrey starts really digging into Beca’s diet—her precious, precious food—that her hackles start to rise. Somehow this means that Aubrey ends up going out to dinner with them more and more, which is annoying simply because Beca wants to spend quality time with Chloe and not necessarily Aubrey. It should be a fairly easy concept to grasp.

The recent changes in health (“it’s a _process_ , Beca. You have to break things down before you build them back up again”) have made Beca a little short-tempered, though today, in particular, is more so due to the fact that Beca has already had a shitty day with a diva-esque artist in the studio. So she’s already halfway to fuming by the time she meets Chloe at the restaurant. Less so when Chloe kisses her gently in greeting and wraps a hand around her own with all the gentleness in the world. Just like that, she saps away some of Beca’s gross mood. Fucking magical.

Then there’s—

“Hi Beca.”

“Aubrey, you’re here. Again.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Be _nice_. We haven’t seen her for a couple weeks.”

That’s news to Beca. It really hasn’t felt like two weeks. “Oh?” She manages to restrain a smirk, instead settling on a neutral (she thinks) expression. “Time flies when you’re having fun.”

Chloe pinches her leg. Oops. 

It is fairly silent for a few moments and in that blissful peace, Beca stares hard at the steak option on her menu. Side of mashed potatoes. _Holy fuck_. The thought makes her stomach tremble in anticipation.

She deserves _one_ break today. At least one. She’s sure of it. And Chloe wouldn’t mind—Chloe knows how good she’s been. Beca would even go as far as to admit that the lifestyle change is doing her some good. A measly steak or two won't hurt either of them. If only their damn watchdog wasn’t there. Literally seated across from them.

“The salad here is really good,” Aubrey says unhelpfully, like she's reading Beca's traitorous mind.

“Do I look like a fucking rabbit?” Beca returns before she can help herself. Somehow, she manages to keep a conversational tone in her voice in hopes that it flies under Chloe’s radar. Aubrey tsks at her. Beca glares back over the top of her menu.

“ _Beca_ ,” Chloe chides, reaching a hand out to placatingly stroke Beca’s knee. It calms Beca down marginally.

“I’m ordering a steak,” Beca declares, daring either Chloe or Aubrey to challenge her. “Maybe two, just for fun.”

“Beca,” Aubrey begins in a tone that sends Beca right back to freshman year at Barden.

“That sounds great,” Chloe says quickly. “You can have some of my salad if you want.”

Beca thinks she might have fallen more in love with Chloe at that one moment.

“Speaking of fucking like rabbits,” Beca murmurs under her breath so that only Chloe can hear. “Have I shown you how much I love you recently?”

The swift smack to her thigh is entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chit chat with me on [Tumblr](http://beca-mitchell.tumblr.com/) :) Send prompts, send messages, anything. I'm writing for Bechloe and Damie (The Haunting of Bly Manor).


End file.
